gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie Payne
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor = David O'Hara }} Reginald "Reggie" Payne was an old friend of Alfred Pennyworth, and a former member of the British Special Air Service. Biography Reginald served alongside Alfred in the Queen's Special Air Service, with the two being in the same regiment. During one of their covert missions, a sandstorm separated the group, allowing two of their members to be captured in the process. Years later, Payne lost his wife, Vanessa, and a year after that he lost their home, moving back to Gotham City. Working for Wayne Enterprises Reginald was hired by Wayne Enterprises, dealing directly with Sid Bunderslaw, and being ordered to spy on Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth to see what they know concerning various illegal activities going on at Wayne Enterprises. Arriving at Wayne Manor in the evening, Payne was let into the residence by Alfred. The two talked and Payne tells a story of how he had been arrested attempting to sleep under the Westbury Bridge. He explains how a GCPD officer, who was also a former marine, suggested that he look up former members of his regiment, and that was how he found Alfred. Bruce walks in on the pair's discussion, Alfred introduces Reggie, and Bruce insists that he stay a few days. The next day, after watching Bruce come in from training, Reggie attempts to teach him brutal fight tactics. The two were interrupted by Alfred, who put a stop to it. Later in the evening, Bruce joins the two in their conversation, bringing a bottle of wine, and listens to Reggie recount old war stories. After Payne steps out of line by taunting Alfred for his discipline, Bruce leaves to go to bed. Reginald criticizes Alfred for hiding his past as a cold-blooded, lethal war dog from Bruce. Alfred then tells Payne that he has some fresh clothes as well as a lunch packed for Payne's travels the next day. Later that night, Alfred catches Reginald stealing from the Manor. Explaining to his friend that he is in trouble, though refusing to get into specifics, Reginald Payne is told by Alfred to put what he had taken down, and to leave. After asking Alfred whether or not he had brought a gun, and apologizing for his actions beforehand, Reggie stabs Alfred in the abdomen.Later, he is shown meeting with the board of directors of Wayne Enterprises, telling them what he had discovered of Bruce's investigation of the company. Afterwards, he is given his payment and thanked for his service. He attempts to persuade Molly Mathis, one of the board directors, that Bruce is just a kid, but she acts like she doesn't care. Death Reginald is later found by Bruce and Selina Kyle at a shooting gallery. They question Reginald about who had hired him. Grabbing the bag containing Reginald's "medicine", Bruce threatens to have Selina throw it out of the window if Reginald doesn't tell them what they want to hear. Despite Reginald cooperating, Selina throws the bag onto the windowsill. Bruce tells Payne that he is a sick man who needs help. Thinking his drugs were gone, Reginald threatens to tell Bunderslaw that Bruce is onto him. When Reginald Payne notices his drugs on the windowsill, he attempts to reach out of the window for them. So that he couldn't report back to Bunderslaw, he is pushed to his death by Selina - after Bruce makes a move to do so, but cannot bring himself to it. Selina informed Bruce that she didn't regret her action, and would do it again, since it was necessary for her survival (and, she implied, his). Post-Mortem Despite his betrayal, Alfred still mourned Reginald's death. He mourned his death so much that he slapped Selina and warned her to stay away from Bruce when she was lurking around nearby his school while blaming her for Reginald's death. Appearances Season 1 * * * Season 2 * *"Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" (indirectly mentioned) References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Gotham Original characters